As a technique for improving system throughput in an environment where a large number of terminals exist, a technique of full-duplex communication has been considered. In full-duplex communication, a single terminal performs transmission and reception at the same time, thereby improving throughput. Relating to a wireless LAN (local area network) standard, a MAC protocol has been proposed which not only enables simultaneous transmission and reception of a data frame but also enables simultaneous transmission and reception of a delivery acknowledgement frame (ACK frame, etc.), which follows the data frame.
However, the conventional technique of full-duplex communication focuses on solving the interference in a terminal and a design of a MAC protocol is not fully considered. Accordingly, when full-duplex communication is performed using an existing MAC protocol, opportunities of terminals to acquire a transmission right to a wireless medium may be unequal and the performance may be considerably degraded.